Computing devices, such as a notebook computers, generally comprise a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), for displaying image content to a user of the computing device. However, because of the portable nature of some of such electronic devices, the form factor of such electronic devices is reduced so that the computing device is lighter and easier to transport. Thus, as the size of the device gets smaller, so does the display, thereby making it increasingly difficult to manage the display and use of various programs or applications.